Shadows and Rainbows
by Beth Catherine
Summary: Nico and an OC. One-Shot.


_'Lo!_

_This is Nico di Angelo and an OC. I based her on me because I'm in love with Nico. I say based because I made myself prettier than I am... that's the only difference._

_There is no story line, I was just very bored._

_Hope you enjoy..._

* * *

"_This is agony, but it's still a thrill for me… this could end in tragedy…"_ Sung the voice of an unknown girl. The singing travelled out of the window of the Iris cabin along with steam from the shower. Nico di Angelo could hear the girl's voice from his bed where he was currently sitting inside his own cabin. Nico had just got back from a period in the Underworld and hadn't met the most recent addition to the cabin next door, but he sure had heard her. He'd been back for a week and each morning, without fail, the girl's singing had woken him up. Sure it was nine o' clock but some people needed lots of sleep and Nico was one of those people. The singing wasn't bad but it had to stop.

A few minutes after the singing and the shower had stopped, Nico got up out of bed. He put on black jeans, a black tee shirt and hung his sword around his hips. It wasn't cold so as Nico walked out of the door into the summer day he didn't bother grabbing his coat.

As Nico walked the small distance between the two cabins – from his dark, gloomy home to the colourful, rainbow-making bead covered one – Butch walked out from the latter, shaking his head and grinning. However, as soon as his eyes landed on Nico walking towards him it was like the smile was never there.

Butch nodded in greeting. "Nico."

"Butch, how're you this morning?" Asked Nico. He guessed quite well, the first time to smile ever in his life should brighten his day a bit.

"Good. What brings you here to my cabin?" He asked plainly.

"Your sibling, actually." Nico replied.

"Oh? Well… she's still in the bathroom. Wait here."

Nico didn't. He followed Butch to the door of the Iris cabin and stood there as Butch shouted inside. This new girl and Butch were the only occupants of cabin fourteen so it seemed to be completely empty other than some shuffling sounds coming from behind a door, the bathroom.

"Hey, Beth, you've got a visitor." Butch called in. His tone much friendlier than what it had been for Nico.

"Okay. Thank you!" Beth – Butch's half-sister – called back. _Oh Gods of Olympus_, thought Nico, _she's British_! Nico couldn't have guessed when she had been singing but she was British. Her voice was proper and posh, but sexy and so cute all at the same time.

"His name is Nico, a son of Hades."

"Ooo, now that's cool." Beth replied. Okay, her voice made Nico's insides melt.

"Well… Just be careful," Butch said, eyeing Nico.

"Butch, I'll be fine. Plus, you're only going to the stables. Therefore, I'm sure if Nico decides to kill me you'll hear me shout."

With that Beth emerged from the bathroom grinning widely to show straight teeth. Oh Hades, Nico was dead. Beth was quite short, and had a curvy figure. Her dark-blonde hair was long and fell down her back in loose waves that curled slightly at the bottom. She wore an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt that was tucked into a black skirt at the waist, accentuating her curves. Pinned to her shirt were three badges: a gold circle with a flying bird in the middle, a yellow and black crest of some sort and a rainbow.

Beth looked at him, studying him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable he ran a hand through his dark hair, effectively messing it up even more than it already had been. Beth smiled at this.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Nico replied, why had he come here? Oh, right. "Um, your singing…"

"My singing?"

"Yes," How could Nico put this without sounding horrible? What? He's supposed to be the only son of Hades, why be polite? "It's not that it's bad, it's just, um-"

"You want me to stop? Is that what you're trying to say?" Beth smiled, as if she'd just done a great deed by helping Nico find his words.

"Ahhh… Yes."

"Okay," Beth laughed. "I get that a lot."

Nico found himself laughing, slightly nervously, with her. "What are you doing today?" He found himself asking.

"I have no plans, why do you ask?" Beth walked over to a bed in the far corner of the room; she sat on it and began to put on a pair of black plimsolls.

"Do you, maybe, want to go for a walk?"

"Maybe," Beth smirked. "One second."

Beth grabbed a bronze hair pin with a glass triangle on it from her bed side table and slid it into her hair. She met Nico in the doorway of the cabin and closed the door behind them. As they stood on the small porch area rainbows from the glass beads danced across their faces.

**….**

Nico and Beth had walked a fair distance around the camp and were now sitting in the shade beneath a large oak in the woods. Beth had told Nico how she had met Travis and Connor Stoll a few months ago when they were on a quest. She hadn't believed them when they told her what she was at first, something about the look in their eyes. That soon changed when they were attacked by a bunch of snake women things. She also told him a lot about her life in England, her school, her family and friends. Nico tried to look like he wasn't really paying attention, Beth understood though, him being a son of Hades blah, blah, blah. He had a reputation to keep.

Soon though Nico shared things with her too. He seemed relaxed with her as if she was easy to talk to, he was letting down his 'I love the Underworld' guard and becoming a normal teenager. He'd said to her that he now understood how she made Butch smile, Beth replied by telling him that Butch guarded her with his life - how they were really close.

Nico had asked about her badges and she was explaining what they meant – the gold one and the crest were both connected to books and the rainbow was simply because her mother – when a noise from behind them drew the conversation to a quick close.

Standing behind them was a huge hellhound. Beth jumped up and pulled her hair pin out. Quicker than you can blink she was holding a sword made of crystal. It sparkled with bronze dust. Light traveled through it and bent, creating rainbows.

Suddenly it tackled Nico and began to lick him… _lick _him? And Nico was _laughing_?

"I take it you two are acquainted then?" Beth asked. Her sword turned back to a hair pin and she reinstalled it to her hair, looking disappointed.

The dog had stopped showing Nico how much it loved him and was now sitting next to him in the grass.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint." Nico smiled and Beth walked over to the dog. "This is Mrs O' Leary, the world's only friendly Hellhound."

"Hello, Mrs O' Leary!" Beth said, she nodded to her.

Mrs O' Leary decided she liked Beth and began to circle her barking loudly. Beth laughed and started to play; ruffling the dog's fur and making funny noises which made Mrs O' Leary go mad.

Soon Nico joined in and Beth decided she really liked Nico, hopefully he felt the same.

**….**

Nico really liked this girl, okay? She was funny and bubbly and very smart, not to mention gorgeous Nico had found out that her eyes were green and in the sunlight seemed to be gold too.

"So, Nico… rumour has it you can do some pretty cool things."

"Most people would say freaky… but, yeah, I suppose." Nico replied.

"Tell me then, I want to hear first-hand." She smiled, anticipating Nico's answer.

"Well, I can shadow travel and summon the dead. I'm the Ghost King…"

"That is so cool," Nico sent her a doubtful look. "No, really."

"If you say so. What about you? Any special powers?"

"Urmm, I can make rainbows at will, fire them, too. And I can rainbow travel."

"Rainbow travel… like shadow travel-"

"But with rainbows, yeah." Beth smiled.

Upon hearing the conch horn they both made their way to dinner, they had been together all day, and it had been a great one.

It seemed rainbows and shadows were a good combination.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Ever used a glass prism to make rainbows? That's what Beth's sword was doing._

_Thank you for reading... review? Please?_


End file.
